sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Cartoon Fall Sound
This is a sound effect of an falling air whistling from Warner Bros., best known for being used in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies ''series. Info *'First Recorded': September 14, 1940 *'Creator': Treg Brown *'Owner': Warner Bros. (1941-1990), Montery Post/DigiPost TV (1990-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year Debut': July 5, 1941 *'First Heard': The Heckling Hare (a Looney Tunes short) *'Area Used''': TBA There are 14 different variations of this sound all made by WB around the early 40's. Their early use in the Looney Tunes was in the 1941 Bugs Bunny cartoon "The Heckling Hare." Since then, they used the sounds as their trademark Looney Tunes falling whistle sound up to 1967 in the Daffy and Speedy cartoon "Daffy's Diner." In the 60's, the sounds were later used as DePatie-Freleng Enterprises' trademark falling sound in their animated projects from 1964-1980, the Peanuts first used the sounds since the mid to late-1960's up to the early 80's, and were also used in Chuck Jones' animated projects during those times. WB eventually got back to using the sounds by the late-70's in the Looney Tunes compilation films and TV specials, but hauled their frequent use of the sounds by the early-90's. They were only heard in a few shows and movies since then, and were never available on sound effect libraries. This sound seems scarcely used these days, but DigiPost.TV projects tend to use it. Skywalker Sound projects occasionally use it as well where applicable. Trivia The sound was made 9 months after MGM made Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN on December 9, 1939. MGM would later copy WB with their falling sound since 1955 after the release of the Oscar nominated cartoon "Good Will To Men." Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Tails' New Home.") * The All-New Pink Panther Show * Animaniacs * Attack of the Show! (Heard once in a May 2004 episode in an excerpt from "Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom" Part 1) * Baggy Pants & the Nitwits * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bobby's World * The Bugs Bunny Show * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Diseasy Does It.") * Doctor Dolittle * The Electric Company (Heard once in "The Road Runner segments.") * Fred Basset * Here Comes the Grump * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Inspector Gadget (1983 series, Heard once in the intro and the pilot "Gadget in Winterland.") * Mr. Men and Little Miss (Heard once in "Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left.") * The Oddball Couple * The Pink Panther Show * Pinky and the Brain * The Road Runner Show (Heard once in the Road Runner segments.) * The Spacebots * The Super 6 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (Heard three times in "The Starfighter Stunt"; one take used twice and another used once) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Teen Titans (Used in "Only Human" when Cyborg falls from a great distance, and in "Fractured", actually heard by Raven, when Robin and Larry fall from the sky above her) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Transformers (1984) * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toon Adventures * What a Cartoon! * What's New, Mr. Magoo? * Xena: Warrior Princess (used constantly when characters or objects fall) TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television (1982) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * Charlie Brown's All-Stars! (1966) * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) (heard in reverse as Woodstock, after snapping the wishbone with Snoopy, is thrown backwards) * Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-citment (1980) * Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) (1st take heard briefly as fireworks launch over Garfield after he tries out lasagna, captioned as "WHISTLING") * Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) * It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) * Pink Panther in the Olym-pinks (1980) Movies * Attack! Battle of New Britain (1944) (One of the takes is used twice in reverse from bombs dropping; both precede the entire FAMOUS STUDIOS CARTOON FALL SOUND) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) (heard whenever a baseball is falling) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * Despicable Me (2010) (used for Gru's missles.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) (Heard as a car explodes late in the film.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Pearl Harbor (2001) (from most dropping bombs; at least identical to these sounds) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (First, one take heard in the beginning for overshot debris flying out of an explosion, read on MTV's captions as "missile whining", and other takes in lower quality and other effects for the Vulture Droid missiles.) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) (variants/takes used formerly for Vulture Droid missiles are heard as bombs drop from Paige's load) * Storks (2016) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (heard briefly as the barrel of monkeys drops) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Two Guys from Texas (1948) (Heard briefly in the animated dream sequence.) * Wakko's Wish (1999) * Wall-E (2008) (as GO4 flys out of a window) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (Heard twice in "Attack of the Hawkmen," once in "Love's Sweet Song," and numerous times in "Tales of Innocence." Also heard at the beginning of "Treasure of the Peacock's Eye;" some of these whistles may be identical to the Warner Bros. whistles.) Shorts * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) (10th fall sound heard more often, and 11th heard once.) * Bring Me The Head of Charlie Brown (1986) (Shorts) * Box-Office Bunny * Clippety Clobbered (1966) (Shorts) * Daffy's Diner (1967) (Shorts) (Played in reverse) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) * Hocus Pocus Pow Wow (1968) (Short) * Look Before You Beep (Shorts) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Misterjaw Cartoons * Snyder Films Cartoons (Shorts) * Pink Panther Cartoons (Shorts) * Sugar and Spies (1966) (Shorts) * Tom & Jerry ** Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life (1965) (heard as Tom falls, trying to change his "!" to a "?") ** Tom-ic Energy (1965) ** Of Feline Bondage (1965) (twice; may be confused with similar MGM/H-B whistles) ** Duel Personality (1966) ** Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary (1966) ** Matinee Mouse (1966) (heard in the clip from "Jerry and the Lion", as Tom is propelled across the room from the closet) ** The A-Tom-inable Snowman (1966) ** Catty Cornered (1966) (as a brick falls on the neighbor cat after an explosion) ** O-Solar Meow Video Games PlayStation: * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) (Video Game) PC: * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) (Video Game) Commercials * Cheetos Commercial: Chester Meets Daffy (1999) Trailers TV Spots Home Videos *Animaniacs Sing Along: Yakko's World (1994) (Videos) (Heard in the "Disasterpiece Theatre" segment) *Sing Along Looney Tunes (1998) (Videos) (Heard during the end of "Barber of Seville") YouTube Videos Web Originals * Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom (Heard once in Part 1 and Part 2) Other Media * Raymond Scott Rewired (2014) (heard twice in "Powerhouse") Anime * Akazukin Chacha * Shin Cream Lemon (Heard once in Episode 5.) * Superbook (1981) Image Gallery See Looney Tunes Cartoon Fall Sound/Image Gallery Audio Samples